split in soul, but loved wholly
by antomec
Summary: Drabble dump. Rated T for the occasional swear. They're all one-shots with various pairings.
1. Looks like we're going to be stuck here

_Pairing: Stingue_

 _Words: 307_

Sting pushed along the shopping cart, head turned towards Rogue as he gloomily walked behind him. "Seriously, Rogue, when are you going to stop _sulking_? You're 22, for crying out loud!"

Rogue stuck out his tongue at him. "Just because I'm 22 doesn't mean that I can't sulk."

Sting grinned. "Oh, so you admit it, then?" In his opinion, Rogue needed to get out of the apartment more, and Sting didn't give a fuck if Rogue moped about it.

Rogue grimaced at his slip-up, and Sting skittered to a stop when they approached his car. "My baby," he whispered, stroking the roof lovingly.

"Ugh, gross." Rogue made a face at him, and Sting nearly lunged at him. "Don't you talk shit about my baby. You'd be fucked without her." He unlocked the vehicle and sat comfortably inside, hands on the wheel, eyes closed in reverence.

The silence was ruined, however, when Rogue opened the driver's side door and yelled into his ear. "Hey dickwad, who's going to load the groceries inside?"

 _He is my friend I must not punch my friend he is my friend I must not_

Sting jumped out and slammed the door behind him. A second later, he turned around and placed both palms on the window in horror. "Oh no," he breathed.

"Did you say something?" Rogue asked, a bottle of detergent in one hand and the other on the cart.

Sting whirled to face him, eyes wide. "You wouldn't happen to have the spare keys on you, right?"

Rogue narrowed his eyes. "Why would you ask me that, Sting? You wouldn't have, oh say, locked us out of your car for the _fucking fourth time_?"

Sting grinned sheepishly. "Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while."

Sting mutedly watched the detergent bottle leave Rogue's hand and fly towards him.


	2. How long have you been standing there?

_Pairing: Canajane_

 _Words: 260_

"How long have you been standing there, Mira?" Cana asked.

"Too long," she answered. "My feet hurt."

Cana huffed, and watched as Mira surreptitiously raised an ankle to rub at it. She was posing for Reedus, and while he never usually took this long to paint, it seemed that today was an off-day for him.

"Mira!" Reedus nearly screamed. "Position!"

Mira jumped at the sound of his voice, and Cana chuckled into her barrel. _Yep, definitely an off-day._

"Reedus," Mira whined. "Aren't you done yet? It's hard bending back like this."

Cana agreed with her. Mira was standing on a crate, legs akimbo, chest pushed forward and her head thrown back. It _had_ to hurt, seeing as she'd probably been standing for the better part of an hour.

Reedus glared at her, and Mira actually _cowered_.

"Oi, Mira," Cana whispered, and the slight twitch in Mira's shoulders indicated that she had heard her. "Wanna run away with me?"

Mira turned pleading eyes toward her, and Cana snapped into action. She jumped from her seat on the table, grabbed Mira's hand and pulled her away from Reedus and toward the guild doors. It was probably cruel of her to make Mira run, what with her sore feet, but she figured Mira could handle it.

Cana heard Reedus screeching from behind her, but it was Mira's happy giggle that caught her attention. "You okay back there?"

"Of course! Now less talking, and more running, or else Reedus is gonna catch us!"

Cana ran faster, and she didn't let go of Mira's hand.


	3. I was lonely

_Characters: Wendy Marvel, Charle_

 _Words: 283_

"Wendy, what are you doing?"" Charle asked, tucking her wings behind her, as she landed beside her partner. Wendy was kneeling next to a low table, with a lot of stuffed toys around it.

"Playing tea party." Wendy answered innocently.

And true enough, Wendy had fine china placed before each stuffed animal, and she herself held a little teapot. Charle knew Wendy was young, but she hadn't pegged her to be _this_ young.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Charle. I was lonely." Wendy said, no doubt realising what Charle was thinking through her expression. Charle was always an open book when it came to Wendy.

"Why didn't you go to the guild, then?" Charle asked. "Surely, there must be someone you could have been with."

"Natsu dragged Lucy on a mission, and Gajeel went with Lily and Levy to Hargeon. Asuka is out with her parents, and Romeo is sick in bed with a fever." It seemed Wendy had exhausted every possible route.

Charle frowned. She wasn't one to usually give in to Wendy's whims, but she supposed she could let it slide for once. Charle pushed the stuffed bear opposite Wendy and sat instead in its place.

At the sight of Wendy's wide eyes, Charle explained, "I might as well join you. I'm bored too."

Wendy grinned at her, and Charle weakened, flashing a smile. "Oh, that reminds me," Charle started. "Did we really have so many stuffed animals?"

Wendy waved a hand. "Oh no, Erza was kind enough to lend them to me before she left for her mission with Gray."

Charle nodded at her friend's answer, until she realised that something was off with the picture.

"Wait, _Erza_?"


	4. Do you trust me?

_Pairing: Nalu_

 _Words: 157_

Natsu got down on one knee and held Lucy's hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Hell fucking no," Lucy answered.

"Oh come on, Lucy! Don't break character! You're supposed to smirk and say yes!" Natsu got to his feet and pouted.

"Fine," Lucy groaned. "But who the hell is going to notice it?"

"The judges will," Natsu answered, grabbing her by the shoulder and pointing. "We _have_ to win this so I can rub it in Gray's face!"

Lucy nearly slapped him. She did not dress up as Jasmine to Natsu's Aladdin just so that he could gloat over his victory. Besides, Gray and Sorano were dressed as Jack Frost and Elsa respectively, and she didn't really believe that they were going to win.

But for the sake of Natsu's enthusiasm, she would play along.

Lucy smirked at Natsu and grabbed his hand. "Fine, you nerd, I trust you."

It was worth it to see his answering grin.


	5. I love you too, asshole

_Pairing: Mineel_

 _Words: 215_

"Oh come on, Min, it can't be _that_ bad."

" _You burned spaghetti_."

Gajeel grins sheepishly, and scratches the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Minerva," he says.

Minerva sighs. "What does it say about you when you can't even cook spaghetti? I take ten minutes for a bath and by the time I'm ba– what the heck, it's charred on the bottom?" Minerva shrieks and tosses a baleful glare towards her boyfriend.

Gajeel doesn't speak – he's too busy trying to hold his laughter in at her frenzy.

Minerva smacks his head and stomps away. She throws the utensil into the sink with a glare, and jumps when she feels two arms snake their way across her middle. Gajeel purrs in her ear, "Minerva, let me make it up to you."

"No." She is resolute in her answer. And then she whispers softly, "Sting got me that pan when we moved in together."

"Really, a pan? Man, my brother really needs to reevaluate his friendship with him." Gajeel's snickers shake her from behind.

She slaps his hands and turns around to face him. "Hey, I liked that pan."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Gajeel rests his forehead against Minerva's. "I love you, Min."

Minerva snorts, but she still returns the sentiment. "I love you too, asshole."


	6. I like being read to

_Pairing: Mineel_

 _Words: 210_

Gajeel was being insufferable.

Minerva knew it was most probably his fever talking, but he was so cute in that moment that he was overwhelming. "No," she said firmly.

"Minerva, come on! Just one, that's all I want."

"Just how old do you think you are, Gajeel?" She stared bewildered at him. Gajeel was currently bundled up in every blanket she could find. He reminded her of a little burrito.

"I don't care how old I am. I _like_ being read to." Gajeel's gaze was unflinching, and Minerva felt herself giving in. She stomped over to her bookshelf and grabbed a book, not bothering to read the title. She scrambled into bed, snuggling against Gajeel, not caring of his fever.

"Alright," Gajeel said. "What ya got?"

Minerva thumbed the pages, flipping randomly. "Looks like... _Lamb to the Slaughter_."

They looked at each other, Gajeel frowning. "Dahl?" he asked.

Minerva shrugged. "The title seems promising. Food and murder. What more can you ask for?"

Gajeel grinned at her in earnest. "Come on, begin already. I wanna see who gets the axe."

Minerva shook her head at him, and settled in a bit more comfortably. Gajeel threw an arm around her, and she began reading out loud. " _The room was warm and clean…_ "


	7. I'm not buying ikea furniture again

_Changed the prompt a little bit but hey! this was actually a request from tumblr -_ _ **Where Lucy comes home and all the furniture is burned or frozen + I'm not buying ikea furniture again** \- reviews are hella appreciated!_

* * *

The smell of burned leather permeated the air.

When Lucy opened the door, she had expected at least one item to be on fire. She hadn't expected nearly the entirety of her apartment to be charred, however.

"Natsu," she breathed out. "Where the fuck are you hiding?"

Silence greeted her question, but she didn't relent. She summoned Virgo with a quick flick of her wrist and instructed, "Find Natsu and bring him to me." Virgo must have seen the ass-kicking Natsu would get in her eyes because she didn't even bother with a goodbye as she shimmered out of existence.

Lucy turned back to her apartment. For some insane reason, her bookshelf was spared from the carnage. Lucy thanked every star in the sky for small mercies. Something winked beside her, and when she whipped her head to her side, she saw Virgo dumping Natsu onto her bed – something which had also mercifully escaped Natsu's destruction.

Natsu seemed to be passed out, but Lucy woke him up with a swift kick to his ribs. His eyes were open but Lucy kicked him once again just for good measure.

"Natsu," she said dangerously. "What in holy fuck went down here?"

"I lost a fight."

" _WITH WHO_?" Lucy bellowed.

"With Gray and Lisanna," Natsu said, cowering.

"Lisanna?" Lucy echoed. That was new. Lisanna usually did not participate in wreaking havoc. But then again, she was a member of Fairy Tail.

"Yeah!" Natsu nodded. "They stole my scarf and they hid somewhere in here!"

"AND THAT SOMEHOW GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO NEARLY _BURN DOWN_ MY APARTMENT?"

Natsu leapt up to his feet. "No," he answered, walking back to the window. Lucy followed his progress with narrowed eyes. "But you probably won't believe me when I say that it was an accident," he added, "So, let's see if you can catch me!" And with a whoop and a shout, he flung himself over the windowsill. Lucy ran to catch – _throttle_ – him, but he neatly slipped out of her fingers.

Lucy sneered. "Oh, it is _on_ , dragon-boy."


	8. I want you to be my competitive friend

_Double update!_

* * *

"I won!" Lucy squeals in joy. Again. Jellal has lost count.

"No, I refuse," Jellal declares.

"Accept it, Jellal, you'll never win at this game with Lucy around." Natsu flings his arms around, nearly whacking Erza in the head. He sits demurely once he catches sight of her murderous glare, though.

The remnants of a bloody battle lie strewn across the table. Monopoly dollar bills float in the air, a vicious reminder of Jellal's hissy fit over losing. Jellal hates losing.

Erza stares at him amusedly. It seems she's never seen this side of him before. He turns his face from hers away grumpily, locks eyes with Lucy, and mutters under his breath, "Cheater."

He counts exactly two heartbeats before all hell breaks loose. More specifically, before Natsu breaks loose.

"Why, you little-" He screams, nearly lunging for Jellal, but his girlfriend somehow amazingly restrains him, tiny thing that she is. Erza's reflexes kick in and she coolly shoves Natsu off his chair. Lucy nearly falls along with him, but she lets go of him at just the right moment.

"Alright, then," Erza says as she sits back down next to Jellal. "How about we play once more?" she asks gently. Natsu frowns at her from under the table. Jellal feels it too – this is not her usual attitude to playing Monopoly.

Jellal stares at her with baleful eyes he shakes her shoulders. "Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend? I want you to be my competitive best friend right now, not the person who's dating me!" He shakes her again for good measure.

Erza's eyes flash in response, and Jellal backs off fearing his life.

Lucy and Natsu watch unblinkingly as they are utterly demolished by Erza in the next round. There's nothing anyone can do once Erza gets going.

Jellal still hasn't won yet, but he figures he can let it slide this time.


	9. you're deaf, and i don't speak english

"ow, fuck – sting, will you stay still for one goddamn second?" lucy whispers heatedly.

sting tries to shift softly. "look , i'm trying my best here, okay?"

"try _harder_!"

"look, i'm just saying, if you had had the foresight to check the file before you sent it," sting replies, "we wouldn't be in this mess."

lucy blatantly ignores sting, opening the door to their professor's office. yukino was trying her best to distract their professor, but she could only guarantee them ten minutes at the most. add that to the five minutes it took to walk from their lecture class to his office, and lucy probably has about fifteen minutes.

lucy's beginning to lose hope.

"look, just remember, if we get caught, you're deaf, and i don't speak english," sting remarks.

"sting, how the fuck is that going to work when we both, very obviously, _attend_ his class?"

sting shrugs. lucy sighs.

their professor's laptop is placed on his desk, and to lucy's delight, his inbox is already open. "sting, i think we might be able to pull this of-"

a voice interrupts lucy. "ms. heartfilia, mr. eucliffe, might i ask what you're both trying to accomplish?" their professor stands by the door. he doesn't look very pleased.

lucy breaks out in a cold sweat. "sting," she whispers lowly, "were you not watching the door?"

sting stares at her in poorly feigned confusion, and too late, lucy realises what he's about to do. "sting, wait-"

sting walks away from her in disgust, all the while speaking – _what the absolute fuck_ , lucy thinks numbly – fluent french, and sting gestures with his hands for added effect. the professor stares at sting in shock, and sting passes him by, leaving lucy alone to face the wolf.

"i wasn't aware mr. eucliffe was french, but it seems, ms. heartfilia, that you and i have other matters to discuss," the professor says, and gestures toward the lone chair opposite his desk. "take a seat, ms. heartfilia."

lucy smiles weakly.


	10. Hey, calm down They can't hurt you

_**request fic from**_ _ **tumblr** **\- "Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore." + "I need a place to stay."**_

* * *

with everything that's lucy's encountered since her very first mission, it's hard to say when her night terrors begin. quite probably it started after galuna island, but she'd rather not think about that ordeal.

some nights, she wakes up gasping for breath, dreaming of the depths of a lake, and other nights, she dreams of creatures she's not sure she's seen before. they chase her as she runs, faster than she could have imagined herself running. she won't remember if she outran them – the dreams always shift before she finds out.

some nights – some blissful, _quiet_ nights – she dreams of nothing. and in her experience, sometimes, nothing is good.

she doesn't tell anyone at first. no, how could she? she was the light of their guild, how could she tell them that she's terrified of going to sleep at times?

she doesn't tell anyone, but natsu figures it out anyway. he shows up a week after her first dark circles are prominent enough to get mira asking worriedly, "what's wrong?"

lucy brushes it off with a laugh and blames it on the stress from her last mission.

"i need a place to stay," is what natsu tells her when he shows up that night. he tells her a badly made-up story of how he destroyed his house, but lucy lets him in even though she knows he's lying.

dinner is a quiet affair, and they soon turn in for the night. natsu takes the couch without complaint, and they bid each other goodnight.

she dreams that night, a haunting dream that has her screaming for her spirits to run, and before she realises, natsu is at her side trying to calm her down. she flinches in alarm – she hadn't remembered that he was over.

"hey, hey, calm down," natsu says as he pats her head gently. "they can't hurt you anymore. don't worry."

lucy falls into sleep soon, and the only indicator that she had woken up in the middle of the night was a curled-up natsu on the floor. she looks down at him, and after a split-second of thought, grabs her blanket and tucks it under him.

her fears probably won't disappear overnight, but maybe now she could rely a little on natsu too.


End file.
